<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifelike by phoenixflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903116">Lifelike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight'>phoenixflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coitus Interruptus, Dildos, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, non-au, their wives are okay with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a dildo in the shape of his own dick and Jensen can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifelike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in an unspecified late-season hiatus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Here's the thing. Jensen is a hedonist. He likes designer shirts, top shelf liquor, 600 dollar sheets and, okay, sometimes he likes to get fucked up the ass. The older he gets the less he feels like he has to cover it up with a layer of Texas tough. He and Danneel have a box of expensive sex toys for every occasion - Dani shares his tastes for quality, it's one of the things that works so well between them. The nipple clamps are for her, the cock ring is for him, the dildos are for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had already been married by the time Jensen really made peace with his occasional attraction to men, but it didn't matter. Dani had gotten good with the red leather harness, and that was plenty. More than enough. He was the luckiest guy in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why it so stupid that he couldn't stop thinking about Jared's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or, well - not his literal cock, but a piece of gossip Danneel had related to him via Gen. “It’s a dildo! They had it made in the shape of his cock. You can buy a DIY molding kit apparently,” she giggled, warm and naked against him in bed. “Think we should do that babe?” She rolled over, one manicured hand on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed and managed to reply normally. “If you could have my dick any time you wanted, would you even miss me when I’m away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and bent to kiss him and that should have been all except he couldn’t stop fucking thinking about it. He’d seen Jared’s dick before, of course, usually in situations involving pranks or alcohol. There were very few boundaries left between them after more than a decade of living in one another’s pockets. Given Jared’s… everything, it was a standard joke that his junk matched. Of course it came up in conversation sometimes; wink-nudge, Jared’s blinding grin. Jensen, like everyone in possession of a dick, had measured it himself with a ruler, but he’d never done the whole boners-with-friends, hip-to-hip kind of measuring up. It always felt obscurely risky. He knew why, now, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So anyway. The Padacock. Dildo edition. He was just… curious. What color was it? Had they gone flesh-toned or something bright? He thought Jared might go for having a model of his cock in race-car red or space-ship blue. Then he shook himself firmly out of that line of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on hiatus and in between cons, so Jensen didn’t actually have to see Jared’s face every day, but they ended up seeing each other all the time anyway. Trip to the zoo with the kids, pool party at Jensen’s, barbecue at Jared’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Friday evening, on the patio at the Padalecki’s. Gen and Danneel were in the kitchen, and judging from the cheerful screaming the kids were entertaining themselves. Jensen and Jared were on grill duty, bickering familiarly about when to flip the steaks. Jensen was on his third beer, which was no excuse, even though it was one of their stronger lagers. His mouth was running on autopilot when, between comments about the rib-eyes, he said, “I hear you made a model of your dick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared threw back his head and guffawed, and Jensen swung the steak tongs idly between two fingers, chest warm at making Jared laugh. He could listen to that sound forever and a day, as his Mama used to say. “I did, yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen raised his eyebrows, the universal spill the beans face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a gag gift. From Chad of all people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen snorted. “That, I believe. So, what, you decided why not? What am I saying, of course you did.” Jared shrugged, still grinning. “How’s it compare?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared’s dimples deepened. “It glows in the dark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distracted by that mental image, Jensen opened his mouth and blurted, “Dani wants to try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jensen hadn’t been so mortified, Jared’s face would have been hilarious - half scandalized, half delighted. “Mrs. Ackles!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” Jensen covered his face with one hand. “Don’t tell her I told you that.” Especially since it was a complete lie. “Seriously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Tell me more. She decide she’s ready for an upgrade?” Jared’s eyes dragged teasingly down Jensen’s body and Jensen felt himself flush in the hot Austin evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” he said, pointing the tongs at him like machete. It wasn’t up to his usual standards of repartee but it made Jared laugh again. “Forget I said anything. For real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, I wouldn’t say anything to embarrass Dani.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You on the other hand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>went unspoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen sighed. “Get those last steaks on. The kids’ll be getting hungry soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was pleasant, normal. There were no further comments about penises, although Jared did smile widely at Danneel every time she passed him a dish, in a way that Jensen didn’t particularly like someone else smiling at his wife. Even if it was entirely his own fault. After dinner he and Jared loaded the dishwasher while the girls relaxed, and they chatted about the Cowboys game next weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen thought he’d gotten away with his temporary verbal insanity, but as they were  leaving, wrangling all three kids into their shoes and then into their carseats, Jared jogged down the driveway and pressed a paper bag into Jensen’s hand. His eyes widened as his fingers closed on the extremely distinctive shape inside it. Jared grinned at him like a lunatic. “I’m trusting you with temporary custody. Until next weekend?” He winked, and backed away, waving. “Night! Drive safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen glanced sharply over at his wife, but Zep was threatening a tantrum and she hadn’t even looked up. He tucked the bag in the footwell and turned the ignition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At home, Jensen shoved the paper bag and its Padalecki contents in the cabinet under his sink in the master bathroom, and then went to help with bedtime. He left it there for two days, and then moved it in a fit of paranoia to the back of his sock drawer before the cleaning ladies came mid-week. He wasn’t going to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything with it. Obviously. He was going to leave it right there until next weekend. Jared was coming over Sunday to watch the game and collect his cock. Jensen would just ignore the tell-tale heart until then, pass it back to Jared, deflect the inevitable smug questions, endure some more leering at his wife, and that would be that. Jared wouldn’t really push if Jensen refused to give details. He was a giant golden retriever, but he could respect boundaries if you shoved them down his throat. Or. Whatever. Bad metaphor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen resolutely did not think about the special, Jared shaped dildo all week. He didn’t think about it while working out. He didn’t think about it while texting Jared inanely. He didn’t think about while fucking Dani from behind on Thursday evening when the kids were at their grandparents’. He didn’t think about it all the way up until Sunday morning, when Jensen was alone in the house for the first time all week. Danneel was meeting Gen at the children’s theatre and then taking the kids to the park together. Jared was coming over sooner to start the football ritual, but not for at least another two hours. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to just look at the thing. He didn’t even know what color it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot pink was the answer, apparently, and Jensen snorted so hard he almost dropped it, bag and all, when he peeked. It was so ridiculous that it suddenly felt easy to take it out of the bag. Dani's favorite dildo was a similar color. Jared's was... bigger though. The molding was detailed like any realistic toy, but it couldn’t be mistaken for store-bought. The vein wandered asymmetrically up the length, and it was thickest towards the top and slightly more slender at the base, in a way a generic dildo wouldn’t be. The head flared dramatically. Jared must have been throbbing hard when they made the mold and that thought sent a sudden surge of heat through Jensen, his own dick perking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still wasn't going to do anything, he really wasn't. But there was an obvious opportunity for comparison with no chance of associated ribbing. And his dick was already part way there. Getting the dildo in his hand he could tell that Jared was thicker than him at his widest part but it wasn't easy to tell at a glance how the length compared. Sliding a hand in his boxers he wrapped his fingers around his dick and coaxed himself along. It didn't take as long to get hard as it maybe should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he shucked off his shorts, settling back against the pillows, and pressed the toy against his cock. It was… ridiculous, measuring his dick against a bright pink dildo, and it was ridiculously hot, seeing that they were almost matched here. The thrill of matching up to Jared in a competition shouldn’t be making him harder, but it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating fast, blood flooding away from his brain. Suddenly holding a dildo shaped like Jared’s dick felt like an unmissable opportunity instead of an unbelievably stupid idea. It took all of thirty seconds to throw his best intentions out the window. There was lube in the bedside drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen, who had a healthy respect for large things going in his ass, opened himself up with two, three, four fingers, lube dripping down his knuckles onto the bed. Fuck, he was going to have to change the sheets. That seemed a long way off, unimportant. Rolling on his back, he pulled one knee up to his chest, feeling the stretch in his glutes, and pressed the tip of the toy against his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breath punched out of his lungs as he pressed it in. It felt bigger than it looked. Hissing through his teeth, Jensen worked the tip of the dildo in and out, a little deeper each time. His cock bounced against his stomach, throbbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't thinking about Jared. He absolutely wasn't thinking about Jared’s cock splitting him open so sweetly. It wouldn't be anything like this. For one thing, Jensen wouldn't be all craned around, making his wrist and elbow ache from thrusting with the toy. He would just be lying there, knees up by his ears, Jared's big warm hands pushing on his thighs, holding him open, driving back into Jared's thrusts, their hips working together - Jensen groaned, cock pulsing as precome oozed out of the slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok so maybe he was thinking about it a little bit. They had always been so good together, so in tune. Fifteen years of fight scenes and stunt training together had to be good for something. Not to mention all those push-ups Jared did. Christ, what would it be like to fuck someone bigger and stronger than him? It was one of the things that featured in his fantasies when he jerked off thinking about men. Someone he could grapple with, really wrestle with in bed until they were both panting and sweaty and Jared's cock was sliding into him, his hole burning perfectly at the stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen worked the toy harder, other hand wrapped around his cock, slick with precome. He’d be ready for it, maybe he'd wear a plug. Maybe he'd been wearing it all day on set, making Jared flub lines over and over just by quirking his eyebrows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His balls were drawing tight, orgasm gathering in his toes and the pit of his stomach. He pulled the dildo all the way out and then pressed back in, like it was the first time, the first stretch of his rim around Jared's cock - and he came just like that, imagining the first stroke, spurting all over his belly thinking of how smugly Jared would grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was just unacceptable, he thought, panting through his orgasm. If anything, it felt better to be fucked right after coming, so he kept going, easing the toy in deeper, and Christ it was huge. It set off aftershocks shuddering through him every time it dragged across his prostate, making his dick twitch and dribble painfully. He gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side, pressing his face into the pillows, smelling Danneel’s familiar shampoo and almost laughing at the absurdity of it. But it felt so fucking good and who was it hurting? Him, a little, but the burning stretch of his hole and the over-sensitive throbbing in his dick all melded together into a heavy, heady pulse in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about coaching Jared on how to fuck him - Jared would be so careful at first, looking out for him, wouldn’t believe Jensen when he said he could take it harder, even after coming. Especially after coming. Jensen would have to taunt him out of it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>that all you got, big guy? Some of us work for a living, you know</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and Jared’s competitive nature would kick in. You couldn’t stop him when he had a - </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha</span>
  </em>
  <span> - a bone to pick. He would bend over, growling in Jensen’s ear and Jensen would get a hand on the back of his neck, tangle his fingers in that yankable hair and urge him on… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wrist was starting to cramp but the pain was distant - he was chasing another orgasm, building deeper and hotter than his first, the sort of orgasm he’d only ever had getting fucked, feeling like it was coming from everywhere at once. His dick was almost an afterthought, cupped in one hand, too sensitive for more than rhythmic squeezing but that was all he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his head back he clenched down around Jared’s dick and came a second time - this time it was his turn to feel smug when Jared-in-his head gaped down at him as his cock spat a few more globs of come onto his chest. Groaning, Jensen eased the toy out of his ass, dropping it beside him, and uncurled slowly, wincing at the dribble of lube out of his ass. His abs were aching pleasantly, his limbs were wrung out and heavy. There was a satisfied, exhausted buzz under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling to the side, he let his eyes slide shut. He would rest for just a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit, sorry” said a familiar voice, and Jensen jolted awake. “Is that...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared stood in the bedroom doorway, one hand up like he could block the sight of Jensen’s bare ass from his mind through will alone, but his eyes wide and fixed on Jensen, who blinked blearily and then froze. Goosebumps broke out across all his exposed skin, which was a lot of skin, because he was buck naked and bare-ass up on the bed. A certain dampness under his belly indicated that he was mostly lying on top of the incriminating wet spot of lube and come, but that didn’t matter much because - he flicked his eyes urgently to one side to check - yup, the bright pink dildo in the shape of Jared’s dick was in full view on the mattress beside him. “Shit, Jared,” he started, and then ran out of steam because he was still muzzy from sleep and really, what was there to say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called for you downstairs when I let myself in and when I didn’t hear anything I thought you might be working out with your headphones in but you weren't in the gym and you weren’t answering your phone,” Jared was babbling, a familiar verbal nervous tic, “so I came up here and is that my dick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jensen groaned, dropping his forehead back against the mattress and hoping to disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared said, strangled, “Looks like you’ve got that covered, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a short pause, broken only by the hum of the air conditioning, and then they both cracked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jared choked out through his laughter. “Sorry, I just. I’m glad it was good for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up and bring me some boxers,” Jensen said, pressing both hands over his face and fighting a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna find any more big surprises in your underwear drawer, am I?” Jared chortled, disappearing into the walk-in closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jensen drawled, unable to resist. “Not that big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That set Jared off again and Jensen wriggled into the boxers and tee shirt thrown his way while Jared was busy wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. At least partially dressed, Jensen sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the distinct twinge in his ass that made his cheeks burn. He rubbed his palms on his thighs, trying to calm his racing heart as Jared finally pulled himself together. His face still felt like a hotplate, and tacky dried lube and come on his hands dragged at his leg hairs. Reality was crashing back. He grimaced. “I’ll wash it, obviously,” he said. “And you can, you know. Take it home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Jared said, leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded, not quite able to meet Jared’s gaze, using the stage actor’s trick of looking a little to one side of his head. “I uh. Maybe I shoulda asked permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah man, I told you. I gave you custody of my dick for the week, it’s all fair game.” Jensen shot him a sharp glance, hearing the suppressed laughter still lingering in his voice. Given that Jensen was red faced and short of breath like he’d just run a marathon, it wasn’t fair that Jared was so relaxed about this. “Tell me something. Was it Danneel’s idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curling forward, Jensen rubbed his face again with both hands. “No,” he mumbled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, uh.” Jared still sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “You know, Gen’s always said that you’re my one free pass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Jensen snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can never tell if she’s joking,” Jared said. Jensen risked a glance up at him. Jared’s hair was tousled where he’d run his fingers through it, his cheeks pink from laughing, something slightly nervous in the twist of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saying I coulda tried out the real thing?” Jensen asked, letting his accent roughen the words, half joking, half bedroom voice. The tips of his fingers were tingling, the pile carpet soft against the soles of his feet. They’d toed this line together for more than a decade, letting humor and alcohol cover things too close for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean. At this point you should do a comparison. For science.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For science,” Jensen repeated. He was stone sober and his ass ached every time he shifted. “Jared…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared ducked his head, scuffing one foot in the carpet. “I know. Should we…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about it? Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it would be stupid to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could,</span>
  </em>
  <span> would you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jensen growled, running a hand through his hair. He needed a shower and a drink, immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Dani is very science-minded,” Jared said slowly. “And Gen is probably on board.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen lifted his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to ask. Why now instead of a million and one other moments, where they’d brushed against this and then silently agreed to back away. But that would send Jared into a tailspin of doubt and second-guessing. It was the game that was keeping them both safe, keeping them on the rails moving forward. That was Jensen’s job - keep Jared on track. His heart was pounding. “You’re terrible at science. Maybe you need a study buddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jared’s dimples deepened. “You gonna offer to tutor me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna need a permission slip for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that make our wives the teachers in this scenario?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do both look hot in glasses,” Jensen said. “We’re gonna miss the game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jared shuffled his feet. “Jensen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our first experiment should be a blind taste test.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen choked on nothing. Jared was just staring, hot eyed and grinning, and Jensen wasn't 26 anymore, absolutely could not get it up three times in an hour, their wives and kids would be home soon, they had stuff to talk about with all their clothes on, but despite all that Jensen’s dick was making an abrupt effort to get interested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nearest thing to hand was the pink dildo and Jared yelped and ducked as Jensen threw it at him. It bounced off the wall with a silicone wobble. “Be nice to my dick!” Jared exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing himself off the bed, Jensen stalked across the room, satisfied at the way Jared’s eyes widened slightly, and put on his best Dean growl. “Don’t worry, big guy. I plan to be.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe I've been in this fandom for a decade and have never written RPF. I'm kinda uncertain about my characterization, so let me know if it worked for you.<br/>Comments are love! Reblog on tumblr <a href="https://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/post/640972864922763264/lifelike-j2-fic">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>